


I Kissed a Boy

by cantheysuffer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Loki, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Thor, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantheysuffer/pseuds/cantheysuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stares down at him sceptically. “You’ve never done this before. Maybe we should go slow.”</p><p>“Gag me with it or you will fucking wish you had,” Loki snaps.</p><p>Thor shrugs and uses his hand to guide his erect cock towards Loki’s mouth. “And if you need to stop?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll let you know,” Loki replies with a positively feral grin. For a second there’s a concern that Thor’s as good as putting his dick in a steel bear trap, but the thought is wiped from his mind as soon as he feels Loki’s lips close around him again, warm and tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Cobra Starship's ["I Kissed a Boy,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oi4yKFOLcg) but with a much more satisfying ending.

“That dude,” Loki says, cocking his chin to indicate his intention.

It takes Helbindi a few seconds to locate Loki's target in the crowded college bar. There's a group of people chugging back beers to drunken shouts of encouragement. “Another!” one particularly buff stranger cheers and slams his bottle into the table for emphasis, barely avoiding shattering it.

“Yeah, that one,” Loki says as he slides off his bar stool. “Make sure he doesn't knock me out.”

Loki's already slunk into the crowd before Helbindi can grab him.

By the time Helbindi makes it across the bar he figures the stranger should only be able to get in one, maybe two, punches on Loki. Helbindi gets out of his chair and leans against it, watching Loki with the same mixture of amusement and sympathetic apprehension he had when Loki sent him that Youtube video of a cat that attempted to jump a Rottweiler.

Loki approaches Thor from behind and slides his arms around the stranger's biceps.

Sif stops talking mid sentence and the entire group shifts to stare at Loki.

Loki’s hands slip down Thor’s biceps and come to rest on Thor’s sternum.

Fandral frowns. “Um... Thor, who's -”

The second Thor turns his head to look at Loki, Loki crushes their lips together.

Thor's eyes widen in surprise and he jerks to the side. Loki lets Thor break the kiss but grabs his own wrists just in time, effectively locking Thor's arms in place.

“Hi there,” Loki purrs inches from Thor's face.

“Hello,” Thor says with a baffled expression.

Volstagg tugs Loki's hands and pulls them apart while Hogun gets Loki in a choke hold from behind and wrenches him off. Hogun uses his leverage to pick Loki up.

Loki's trying to angle his toes to the ground and regain his footing when Helbindi barrels into them, dismantling the choke hold with a swift fist to Hogun's jaw. As soon as he's released Loki falls on his ass with an undignified yelp.

A hand is shoved in Loki's face and he uses it to help himself stand, only to be caught staring up into Thor's very blue eyes.

Loki lets go and tries to back up, but Thor shifts his grip and grabs Loki's wrist.

“What was that about?” Thor asks with an unreadable expression.

“Just a little fun,” Loki says with a wide smile.

Behind them Helbindi is rolling around on the ground with Hogun's head locked between his thighs. Fandral is pummelling into Helbindi's chest, failing to get him to let go.

Loki scrunches his fingers together to make his hand as small as possible and tries, unsuccessfully, to wriggle it out of Thor's grip. Thor glances from Loki's hand back to his eyes with a dangerous smile of his own.

“You often have fun like this?” Thor drawls. He uses his grip to tug Loki towards him. Loki stumbles and has to brace himself by placing his free hand on Thor's bicep again.

“Maybe,” Loki says casually. Instead of removing his hand from Thor's bicep he traces the muscle outline under the thin fabric of Thor's shirt.

“You insecure about it?” Loki stares directly into Thor's eyes as he says it.

“Excuse me?” Thor asks and his eyebrows rise.

“Got a masculinity complex?” Loki's tongue darts out to swipe across his lower lip.

Thor laughs.

Loki blinks, caught off guard for the fraction of a second. By the next breath he's back to smiling. “So no?” Loki purrs.

Loki's free hand slips from Thor's bicep to stroke up and down his chest. “This cool with you?” he asks, expression bordering on smug. Any second now...

“Um, Loki?” Helbindi interrupts them.

Loki glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Helbindi, Fandral, and Hogun have stopped fighting and are all staring at him and Thor.

“Yes?” Loki's voice drops a few registers. He doesn't stop tracing his fingers across Thor's chest, lingering on the grooves of his pecs. Loki glances back at Thor to check them out. They're really quite large. His eyebrows raise in appraisal.

“What do you want me to do?” Helbindi asks.

Loki shrugs. “Go jerk yourself off in a corner.”

Helbindi awkwardly clears his throat.

Loki's eyebrows furrow in a pinch on his forehead. “I don't care,” he clarifies.

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Loki continues, turning around and backing Thor into the table that he was sitting at. Thor lets him.

Loki presses his body into Thor's, free hand sliding up around Thor's neck. “This okay?”

Without waiting for a response Loki kisses Thor again and at the slightest opening shoves his tongue inside. Loki angles his head and licks into Thor's mouth.

Thor curls his tongue, stroking it against Loki's.

Loki's entire body stiffens and he goes very still.

Thor lets go of Loki's wrist but doesn't otherwise move.

Several tense seconds pass between them.

Eventually Loki withdraws his tongue just enough from Thor's mouth to mutter, “huh.”

“Yeah,” Thor says back softly, warm breath brushing against Loki's lips. “If you're trying to make me uncomfortable about kissing a guy, that isn't going to happen.”

The challenge in his words rouses something in Loki. “Oh yeah? Why not?” he says, though softer than before. They're so close he's whispering it intimately.

“Because I'm gay,” Thor says simply. He watches carefully, waiting for Loki’s next move.

“Huh,” Loki says again. “What's that like?”

“Not sure how to describe it,” Thor says and shrugs. “I could show you.” He's careful to keep too much excitement from his voice, but a small grin darts across his face.

“Maybe,” Loki says. He trails his fingers down Thor’s neck to the outline of his biceps straining against his thin t-shirt. “Maybe not.”

“Up to you,” Thor says calmly.

“Well, I mean,” Loki says, pausing as his green eyes dart over to their audience. Helbindi hasn’t gone anywhere. He’s whispering something under his breath to Fandral and puts a ten dollar bill on the table. Sif fishes through her wallet. Loki leans closer into Thor, probably only emboldened by their bet taking. They’re chest to chest, noses nearly touching, when Loki purrs, “you don’t have to be attracted to someone you’re having sex with to enjoy it.”

“Might help,” Thor says, barely skirting the line of telling Loki he could get him attracted. It’s possible, but there isn’t an unbroken correlation between arousal and attraction. Sometimes, another body is just a body and all that matters is that they’re _there._

“You don’t need to be attracted to yourself to masturbate,” Loki counters. His tongue darts across his lower lip again. He’d only have to reach out a little to touch Thor’s. “I imagine sex might rest on the same premise.”

“Well, if you’re curious, I don’t mind helping you experiment with that theory.” Thor grins.

“Oh, I’m very curious,” Loki assures him.

-

There’s no preamble. No cautious back and forth seduction of an awkward first date where you’re fumbling to just get to fucking already. Loki’s lips are on Thor’s neck the second they make it out of the club. When he tires of that, on Thor’s doorstep, Loki sinks his teeth into Thor’s trapezius, between his neck and shoulder. “Fuck,” Thor hisses under his breath.

Loki doesn’t let go. “Is this okay?” he asks around Thor’s flesh. His teeth grate into the newly forming bruises with every syllable.

“You like it rough, I take it?” Thor counters. His lip twitches in the fraction of a wince, but it’s quick to be replaced with a cocky grin.

“Yes.” Loki grinds his teeth down with the word like he’s meant to growl.

“How rough?”

“Whatever you want.” Loki let’s go of Thor’s skin with a slick pop and he sharply exhales.

“You’ll tell me no if you don’t like it, right?” Thor asks.

Loki’s lips split in a wide smile. “I’ll be able to take it.”

“You’ll tell me no if you don’t like it, right?” Thor repeats, firmer this time. He reaches out and grabs Loki’s jaw when he doesn’t respond and gives it a little shake.

Loki’s tongue darts out of his mouth to flick over Thor’s thumb. He watches Thor as he does this, green eyes wide and intent. “Yes,” Loki admits begrudgingly, not willing to break the spell between them. “Yes I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

“Good.” Thor lets go of Loki’s jaw and playfully smacks it with the back of his hand before he uses it to unlock the front door. It’s more of a love tap really. Loki stares blankly at him, until Thor grabs Loki by his belt and drags him inside.

There’s time for being gentle later, though Loki hardly thinks Thor will want it then either. He certainly won’t. Loki lets Thor drag him to the bedroom without a fuss. The idea of being manhandled (by an actual man) is certainly new to Loki, but the force isn’t.

Once they make it to the bedroom Thor lets go of Loki’s belt. He reaches an arm around Loki’s neck, but hesitates right before pulling him into a kiss. His blue eyes search Loki’s face as he tries to determine the correct balance between force and passion. Loki laughs in response to Thor’s searching gaze. It’s an exasperated exhale of breath. Haughty derision. Amusement. He leans into Thor and shoves him backwards. Thor takes the fall and hits the bed. He grins up at Loki from the tousled sheets.

Loki makes quick work of Thor’s belt and zipper. They’re out of the way in seconds and Loki shoves the other man’s pants down his thighs and his boxers low on his hips. Loki doesn’t hesitate when Thor’s cock bobs up, partially hard already. Loki wraps a fist around it and pumps his hand down, revelling in the rough slide of dry skin against skin. It’s too much friction chasing after pleasure and not enough pain for Thor to force him to stop. Thor groans and his head thunks back against the pillow.

“Yes, like that,” Thor pants. He bucks his hips into Loki’s fist for emphasis.

Loki lets go. He pauses to laugh to himself when Thor glances up at him with an impossible-to-hide look of disappointment that vanishes when Loki moves to replace his hand with this mouth.

Thor reluctantly sits up grabs and Loki’s hair, holding Loki’s head inches from his cock. “You ever done this before?” Thor asks heatedly, face displaying none of the concern that makes him pause.

Loki narrows his eyes and his pupils slide to glare up at Thor’s face. “No time like the present,” he mutters and attempts to shove Thor’s grip off.

“Wait, wait,” Thor says, tightening his grip on Loki’s hair while he pulls up his pants and fishes through his pocket with his spare hand. He manages to find a condom in there and tosses it at Loki. Loki fumbles to catch it. “Someone was optimistic tonight,” he says snidely and carefully rips open the condom package. He slides the condom onto Thor’s dick with exaggerated slowness, stroking the length of the other man.

“I rarely get turned down,” Thor says with probably well-deserved confidence.

Loki rolls his eyes and closes his lips around the tip of Thor’s dick. Thor relaxes back into the warm sensation of Loki’s mouth enveloping him with a moan.

Loki’s tongue trails along the underside of Thor’s cock, cradled by his lips, and soon slick from saliva and precum.

It’s not long before Loki decides he likes the unusual feeling of Thor in his mouth. The physical sensation isn’t altogether different from sucking on a strap on. Thor filling up his mouth until he can barely breath around him - Loki’s had that from one too many eager a dominatrix before. Not that Thor needs to know. Telling Thor isn’t anywhere near Loki’s mind. All he can think of is the tip of Thor’s cock gagging him when Thor doesn’t stop himself and thrusts up into Loki’s throat. Thor gagging him so efficiently, fucking his face so roughly, he wouldn’t be able to get out a scream. That last part’s more of a fantasy, but what the hell? Loki pulls his head back and Thor’s dick falls out of his mouth with a wet pop. “On top,” Loki demands.

“Huh?” Thor mumbles incoherently at him, face slack with pleasure.

“You, on top,” Loki snarls and lightly smacks Thor’s thigh to get him to move. Loki flops onto his back on the bed.

“On top how?” Thor asks.

“Face me, yes that’s right, now stand over me, bend down, your knees rest around my shoulders, good,” Loki orders, positioning Thor right where he wants him. “Great, perfect, now put your dick in my mouth.”

Thor stares down at him sceptically. “You’ve never done this before. Maybe we should go slow.”

“Gag me with it or you will fucking wish you had,” Loki snaps.

Thor shrugs and uses his hand to guide his erect cock towards Loki’s mouth. “And if you need to stop?” he asks.

“Oh, I’ll let you know,” Loki replies with a positively feral grin. For a second there’s a concern that Thor’s as good as putting his dick in a steel bear trap, but the thought is wiped from his mind as soon as he feels Loki’s lips close around him again, warm and tight.

Thor experimentally lowers his hips, feeling his dick slide deeper into Loki’s mouth. He resists the urge to slam down, focusing instead on the slick wet sounds his dick is making as it glides in and out past Loki’s lips.

Loki grabs Thor’s ass, using the leverage to take control of the pace. He thrusts Thor’s hips down at a shallow stuttering rhythm.

Eventually Thor’s pounding repetitively into Loki’s mouth, but from the way Loki’s holding him Thor’s cock only moves out by an inch or two when he pulls back. Most of his cock remains inside Loki’s mouth the entire time. With Thor on top, literally taking over him, Loki can’t escape the feeling of being utterly used. It’s so easy to fall back into the tactile sensation and forget himself. Soon the only knowledge Loki has of himself is that small part where Thor is thrusting into and his own fingers that dig into Thor’s ass, forcing him to buck into his mouth again and again.  

After several minutes Thor tightens the muscles in his thighs and ass and resists the force of Loki’s hands, no longer allowing himself to be shoved deeper and deeper into Loki’s mouth.

Loki digs his fingernails punishingly into Thor’s ass and pulls his lips back to graze his teeth against Thor’s dick.

“Woah, wait,” Thor protests. He grabs Loki’s jaw with his hand and cradles it gently. “I just need to slow down. I’m really close.”

“Don’t care,” Loki’s muffled voice comes out from around Thor’s dick.

“If you want me to come in your mouth I will, but ah,” Thor gasps, voice cut off when Loki grazes his teeth across Thor’s dick again. He forces through the wince and continues, “thought you might enjoy experimenting another way too.”

Loki lets go of Thor’s dick and it comes out of his mouth with a slick popping sound. “What way?” His voice is noticeably hoarse.

“On your stomach,” Thor says with a grin that Loki will later describe as obnoxious.

Thor takes Loki’s silence as a tentative yes and gets off of him. Loki rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in the pillow.

Thor opens his bedside drawers and while he’s rifling through them for lube he notices an old pair of fuzzy handcuffs. They were a gag gift, but Thor’s since learned that they definitely work. “How do you feel about being restrained?” he asks Loki.

“I can take whatever,” Loki snaps back.

Thor resists rolling his eyes. “Okay, tough guy,” he teases playfully. “Strip.”

Loki struggles out of his clothes while remaining face down on the bed. Thor resists calling him a pillow princess and instead watches with a smug grin.

Thor discards his own clothes slower, taking his time to admire the view of Loki’s ass.

When he’s had enough of staring Thor slips into the space between Loki’s legs and grabs Loki’s arms, forcing them together on the man’s back. He locks them there with the handcuffs. “These come off,” Thor says, pulling at the chain on the handcuffs so Loki can feel them, “as soon as you ask. Okay?”

“Yes,” Loki says. He tilts his head to the side so he’s watching Thor over his own shoulder.

“Ever been fucked?” Thor asks, pouring the lube onto his hand. He watches Loki’s face for any signs of discomfort or fear that he probably wouldn’t let into his voice.

“Yes,” Loki says dismissively.

Thor’s eyebrows raise. “By a guy?”

Loki ignores the question, latching on to the change in Thor’s expression and flashes a cocky smirk of his own. “Was definitely bigger than what you’re packing,” Loki goads.

“Then I guess you won’t need much prep,” Thor says dismissively. He waits for another second, still no fear, not even apprehension on Loki’s face, before he forces a lubed up finger into Loki’s hole.

Thor casually strokes his own dick to keep himself hard while he fucks Loki with his finger. Thor can feel Loki’s muscles tight around him, but there isn’t as much resistance as he expected. Thor thrusts his finger in several more times before moving up to two fingers and then three. He makes it to an even rhythm before he finally feels Loki shifting his ass back to follow Thor’s fingers as they pull out. The movement is so subtle Thor wouldn’t be surprised if Loki wasn’t even aware he’s doing it. “Eager, are we?” Thor asks with a grin.

“Don’t bore me, Thor,” Loki grumbles back.

“Wouldn’t want to do that.” Thor pulls his fingers out and moves closer to position his hips right behind Loki’s ass. He uses some of the excess lube on his fingers to slather it on his dick. He teases Loki’s hole with the tip while he strokes it, not failing to notice as Loki shifts his ass back again ever so slightly.

“God, you’re such a slut,” Thor says experimentally.

Loki’s eyebrows shoot up. “Excuse me?” he hisses.

“You know how to get me to stop, yeah?” Thor asks. 

“Yes,” Loki says through gritted teeth.

It’s not quite the excited consent to insults that Thor wanted and so he holds off on. “Good,” is what Thor says out loud. He grabs the chain between Loki’s handcuffs for leverage and thrusts his dick inside Loki’s hole.

Thor’s dick is larger than three fingers and he can see the minor flash of discomfort while Loki stretches to accommodate the size. Thor’s gentle for the first few thrusts.

“I-I’m not going to break,” Loki grumbles, the stutter in his voice suggesting otherwise. Thor resolves the next time he fucks Loki he’s going to teach him to say nice things in bed. Still, there’s something endearing about the bite to his aggravated tone.

“How many times have you been fucked?” Thor asks as he picks up the pace. His thrusts remain shallow but speed up.

“Several.”

“But never by a guy?” Thor goes deeper this time, sliding his whole dick inside. He holds it there while waiting for Loki’s response.

“Corr-ect,” Loki gasps, the word breaking apart when Thor pulls out roughly.

Once Thor’s got the rhythm down he grips one hand into Loki’s hair and wraps the other one in the chain of the hand cuffs. Every time he thrusts in he pulls back, slamming Loki onto his cock. The first few times Loki bounces in surprise, not going anywhere, but soon he matches Thor’s rhythm, eagerly grinding his ass down to meet Thor’s pounding hips.

Thor feels the pressure building in his balls and along his shift, grinding in and out of Loki's perfect hole. Thor drapes his sweaty chest over Loki’s back. He lets go of the handcuff chain to grab for Loki’s cock, trapped against the mattress, and right when Thor’s cumming, hips frantically slapping against Loki’s ass, he grips Loki’s dick and forcibly brings him to climax as well.

Once they're both finished Thor pulls his dick out, but remains laying on top of Loki while he catches his breath.

“Get off you oaf,” Loki grumbles.

“Guess you’re not one of those guys that’s happy after an orgasm,” Thor comments with a laugh.

“Guess not,” Loki says, struggling against the cuffs and Thor’s weight.

He leans closer so that his lips are at Loki’s ear and he grinds his hips down into the other man’s ass. “Who said I was done with you?”

Loki glances at Thor out of the corner of his eye but says nothing.

“How far are you willing to go?” Thor asks. He runs his hand through Loki’s hair and down to caress the man’s jaw.

“Whatever you’ve got, I can take,” Loki says stubbornly.

“Thought so,” Thor laughs. “How about we watch a tv show,” he says, eyes darting to the tv mounted to the wall, “and then go for round two?”

“Watch tv in bed?” Loki asks. The unspoken intimacy of the act is jarring, especially after just fucking.

Thor rolls off of him, but keeps his hand on Loki’s jaw. His thumb traces little circles down to the pulse in Loki’s neck. “Yeah, that fine?”

Loki leans into Thor’s touch experimentally. He's silent for a few seconds, their eyes locked in the darkness of the bedroom. “Whatever you’ve got, I can take,” he repeats, softer now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this gathering dust as a work in progress for ages. I'm back and forth on the ending, but am mostly happy just to have it finished.
> 
> I didn't write Loki as explicitly asexual, but you can read this as politically awkward asexual porn. If you're unfamiliar with why this pertains to asexuality [this tumblr post](http://www.notyourtargetaudience.tumblr.com/post/132779187302/sexual-attraction-interest-in-sex) might help. Or maybe not.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [notyourtargetaudience](http://www.notyourtargetaudience.tumblr.com) for writing updates and drafts before they get posted to a03.


End file.
